


Rain, Rain, Come and Play

by Last_Winter_Rose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Winter_Rose/pseuds/Last_Winter_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finishing a salt and burn on a raining night, Castiel and Dean takes off to get warmed up leaving Sam by himself at the motel, until he finds Gabriel in the middle of the field behind the small building standing in the rain looking up to the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, Rain, Come and Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=enmuse).



> Warnings: Detailed sex  
> Spoilers: Not really, as long as you know who Gabriel, Sam, Dean, and Castiel are then you’re good to go.  
> Word Count: 3,300  
> Notes: This was written for enmuse's Sabriel Everlasting Birthday Challenge over at sabriel_bday on LJ. Using the prompt:   
>  Kissing/making out/sex in the rain.

It was raining. Not a light mist, but full on raining  
  
"And it doesn’t seem to be clearing up anytime soon folks, my advice to you, get some nice hot chocolate, and cuddle up with your love ones."   
  
Sam grinned at the television as the backdrop behind the weatherman change to a picture of a fireplace, “I wish.” He was still trying to dry his hair out from being out in the rain to do a salt and burning, Dean and him had been thankful that the grave was inside of a tome, so they didn’t have to worry about the rain putting out the fire. They had just got back to the motel when Castiel showed up and dragged Dean off somewhere leaving Sam by himself. He didn’t really mind though, he was happy for them; it took forever for Dean to get over himself and tell Castiel how he felt. He wasn’t sure how much longer he and Gabriel could have taking the love sick puppy that was Castiel following Dean around.  
  
He took a seat at the small table in the corner of the room giving up on drying his hair and just wrapped the towel around his neck, letting the water dip onto it. Turning his laptop on, he took a slip from the hot coco that he was able to make with the little coffeemaker in the room, thankful that he had grabbed the box of mix the last time they stopped to do some shopping. After getting yelled at by Gabriel one time for not having any, Sam made it a point to always have some around.   
  
He had read something a few days ago a missing girl and her brother; and he wanted to look into it, make sure that it wasn’t another hunt already. As much as he liked helping people with things that went dump in the night, he wanted just one day, maybe one month even where him and Dean could just have a fun, ‘time off’ as Dean calls it.   
  
As his computer loaded the link of the article about the kids, he took another slip glancing out of the window that the table sat next to, he had open the curtains to watch the rain as it fell against the glass. The town that they were currently in sat on the edge of a forest and their motel room looked out onto the meadow that led into the woods. Dean had joked about it but Sam thought it was something nice to look at for a change; at least it wasn’t the back alley of the nightclub next door. It wasn’t just the meadow and rain that he saw though, out in the middle of the field stood someone looking up into the sky. Leaning closer to the glass, he narrowed his eyes trying to see who it was and couldn’t believe it. Leaping from the chair he quickly grab his jacket and an umbrella and headed outside.   
  


**~*~**

  
  
Gabriel was standing in the middle of the field staring up at the sky as Sam walked up to him, “Gabriel? What are you doing out here?” Sam asked walking up to him using the umbrella to cover both of them the best that he could. Gabriel turned and smiled at him and then stepped out from under the shield back into the falling water, “Gabriel, what are…?”  
  
“Do you know that every angel has an element Sam?” Gabriel asked looking back up.   
  
Sam was confused about the question back he thought about it, he did know about that, although he didn’t know which element went to every angel. “I only know a few of them but yeah I knew. Why?”  
  
“So you know what my element is?”   
  
Sam knew alright, he had wanted to found out everything about Gabriel when they became an item and even if some of the books were wrong on stuff, he read it, just so he would know it. He watched as Gabriel stood there in the grass, mud was sticking to his pant legs while the water attached itself to his hair and jacket. It was truly a sight to see, the Archangel of Judgment and the Massager of God standing here in the middle of a field staring at the sky and were probably look like a drowned rat to anyone walking by but to Sam, Gabriel looked at home in his element of water. “Gabriel, maybe we should go inside.” He moved to cover the shorter man with the umbrella again but once again Gabriel moved from it.   
  
“My element is water Sammy,” he said blinking up at the sky as the rain drops hit his face. “Beside I can’t get a cold. Archangel, remember?” Sam hated that Gabriel could read minds and he couldn’t, it always gave the angel a one up on him. “Come on Sammy, let stay out here a little longer,” Gabriel said finally turning to him, “the water won’t hurt you.”  
  
“You might not get sick but I don’t want to catch a cold thank you. Beside I think I found another job and I wanted to check it out before Dean got back.”  
  
“The little boy ran away three days ago because their parents were fighting, his sister went looking for him a day after that, when their father told their mother not to report it to the cops. Don’t worries they’ve been found and are getting looked after, they’re fine Sam, no supernatural beings there to hunt.”  
  
He did it again, looking through Sam’s mind to find the answer instead of talking to the hunter. “You know, sometimes I think you use your mind reading skills to just get what you want. Maybe I don’t like the rain so much.”  
  
Gabriel face took on an almost hurt look and Sam quickly feared that by saying he didn’t like the rain; in a way, to the angel, he was saying that he didn’t like him. “Gabriel, I’m…” His words were cut off as Gabriel pulled him closer locking their lips together. His fear turned to confusion and shock at first at Gabriel’s action but it pasted quickly; he was soon closing his eyes, deepening the kiss and using his free hand to wrap Gabriel around the waist and bring him closer. He was so into the kiss that he hadn’t even realized that Gabriel had taken the umbrella from his hand, until he started feeling the rain hitting the top of his head. Pulling from the kiss Sam found that Gabriel had thrown the umbrella to the side away from them, “Gabriel, what are you doing?” Sam moved to get the item but was stopped by two strong arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him back against a strong warm body.   
  
“I think you don’t like the rain because you’ve just haven’t had the right kind of fun in it,” Gabriel said as he kissed Sam’s back, “and if you catch a cold, I’ll heal you. Although with what I have in mind, I don’t think we’ll be all that cold.”   
  
Sam hated not being able to read Gabriel’s mind but as the archangel’s hand moved down to the front of his pants, Sam realized that he didn’t need powers to know what Gabriel had in mind. He couldn’t stop the groan as Gabriel gave a small squeeze to the bulge forming in his pants and as he leaned back against Gabriel he could feel the archangel’s own arousal against him. “Gabriel, we shouldn’t, the town…”   
  
“They’re all asleep and it’s the middle of the night, no one would see us anyway.”  
  
Sam wasn’t sure about this but the hand that was cupping him was enough to change his mind, he turned in Gabriel’s arms, wrapping his own around his lover’s neck pulling him close for a deep kiss. His lips were cold from the rain but the moment they touched Gabriel’s they started warming up and he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss realizing that Gabriel’s lips tasted like hot chocolate.   
  
The kiss went until he was out of air but even then Sam stayed a mere inch away from Gabriel; it was an odd feeling, his front was warm from the heat coming from the angel but his back was cold from the rain, warm only where Gabriel’s hands rested. “What did you have in mind?” Sam asked.   
  
“Well, first we need to get rid of these silly clothes,” Gabriel said sliding his hands from Sam’s back to his front, up over his chest and under the jacket Sam was wearing pushing it off his shoulders. Sam lowered his arm letting the jacket fall to the ground and had to stop the urge to grab onto Gabriel for warmth as the cold rain quickly soaked through his shirt, causing it to stick to his skin.   
  
Gabriel started for Sam’s shirt next but the hunter pushed Gabriel’s hands away, he went for the angel’s jacket instead. After the jacket was gone, Sam moved on to the angel’s shirt and Gabriel showed no signs of stopping him. Moving his hands downward he rested them on the hem of Gabriel’s shirt, it was white and thanks to the water he could see the carves of his lover’s figure; two little pink buds pressed against the fabric drawing Sam’s attention to Gabriel’s chest. His left hand moved up under the shirt, his cold hand running over warm skin as it made its way to Gabriel’s right nipple. A moan left the angel as he pressed into Sam’s touch, causing the hunter to smile. While Sam’s hand worked on one side, he leaned forwards taking Gabriel’s other nipple in his mouth through the wet fabric, giving a light bite before rolling his tongue over it.  
  
“Sam…” Gabriel moaned tightening his hold on Sam’s shoulders.   
  
Sam played with Gabriel nipples for a while, enjoying the sounds that were coming from the angel but when Gabriel started begging, he pulled back removing the shirt and threw it to the side. His own shirt joining it soon after, he barely had it over his head before Gabriel was returning the favor and took Sam’s nipple into his mouth. “Gabriel!” Sam gasp surprised by the action, he tried grabbing onto Gabriel’s arms but the rain was making skin to slippery to get a good hold. Gabriel’s tongue was driving him crazy, groans leaving his lips, giving up on holding skin his hands moved upward grabbing fists full of hair as he threw his head back. “Gabriel…please…stop…toying…”   
  
Gabriel pulled back looking up and although Sam saw a grin on his lips, all he saw in the angel’s eyes was lust. His hands still holding onto Gabriel’s hair pulled him close crashing their lips together, his tongue running along Gabriel’s bottom lip before sliding inside. As their tongues fought, he felt hands moving down towards his pants and a tug on his belt. He kept kissing as Gabriel undid his pants, not wanting to break the contact between them. He groaned into the kiss at the friction caused by Gabriel pushing the jeans and underwear over his hips, fabric brushing against his very sensitive member, gravity took over from there his clothes falling with a splash hitting the muddy ground.   
  
He froze for a minute as his body was assaulted by the wet cold rain at the same time as the heat that was coming off of Gabriel and the warmth from within.   
  
“Sam, are you alright?” Gabriel asked. Sam couldn’t get his voice to work, his breath coming in gasps, a shiver running through him, so he just nodded. “Good,” Gabriel grinned, “you can’t give out on me now.” Sam would have said something but he found himself being pushed downward, as if to sit and that’s exactly what he did. He gasped as his butt landing on a very soft, very wet, and very cold sofa. Looking back to Gabriel, his lover just smiled, “What? Did you want to sit in the mud?”  
  
“No, this is fine,” Sam said placing his hands on Gabriel’s hips and pulling him closer, “but if you ask me you could do without these.” Sam moved to undo Gabriel’s pants making it only fair that they were both naked in the freezing cold night; although he wasn’t sure if Gabriel was even feeling the cold, at least he didn’t look like he was feeling it. Gabriel didn’t wait long after Sam got rid of his jeans before moving to straddle Sam’s lap, pushing the hunter back so far that Sam thought the sofa was going to flip over on them.   
  
He was stock to find Gabriel lining his own entrance up over his erection and tighten his hold on the angel’s hips to stop him from pushing down. “Gabriel…” he was cut off by Gabriel’s lips landing on his; but he was too busy moaning into the kiss as Gabriel slide downward tightly and warmly wrapping around his member to really care about being interrupted.   
  
Gabriel was all the way down to his base before breaking the kiss, “Archangel…remember…” he got out between pants.   
  
Sam grinned wrapping his hands around to his lover’s bottom; his fingers slipping between Gabriel’s cheeks, Gabriel groan his head went back. He placed his hands on the sofa’s back, one on each side of Sam’s head and slowly began lifting himself up off of Sam. Sam did his best to help but the angel’s skin was so wet from the rain and sweat that he just couldn’t get a hold, so he settled with just running them up and down Gabriel’s back.   
  
Gabriel went to Sam’s tip before plunging back down causing Sam to cry out, Sam’s head resting against the back of the couch. He closed his eyes as Gabriel moved again; rising and falling, rising and falling, the pressure building inside of him, the heat rising, the pleasure clawing at him. Sam’s hips started thrusting up to meet his lover’s movement halfway and together they set a rhythm.   
  
If Sam was in the right state of mind he wouldn’t have believed that they were actually doing this but he was so blinded by ecstasy that Dean could have been watching them and he wouldn’t have paid any attention to him. His whole body couldn’t tell if it was cold or hot and his senses were going crazy, dragging him closer to the edge.   
  
“Sam…please…”  
  
Gabriel’s plead drew his attention causing Sam to open his eyes, Gabriel’s eyes were close but a quick glance down and Sam could tell what his angel needed. Keeping one of his hands moving over Gabriel’s back, his other one moved between them, taking a firm hold on his lover’s painful looking erection. A sound close to growl left Gabriel as Sam started moving his hand up and down, matching the flow of their hips.  
  
“Yes… Sam…oh yes…”   
  
Gabriel’s begging and crying out his name was more than Sam could take, it was the last push over the edge and he was coming, the heat and pressure looking for a way out. He came deep inside of Gabriel’s warmth, crying the angel’s name out to the night sky and to the rain. His body shook through the orgasm, mixing with the shivers from the cold; his head fell back as he rode out the high closing his eyes.  
  
He felt a warm hand wrapping around his and he realized that he had stopped stoking Gabriel, the angel’s hand held his and Sam couldn’t help but watch as Gabriel used his hand to bring himself to climax, almost wishing he hadn’t as he could feel himself getting hard again inside of Gabriel.   
  
“Gabriel…”   
  
“Almost Sam….”  
  
“But Gabriel.”  
  
“Almost…there…and….” He came with a cry so loud that Sam was afraid it might wake the town up.   
  
Sam held onto him the best that he could as Gabriel’s body shook, releasing his warm cum over Sam’s stomach mixing with the rain. Sam groaned as he felt Gabriel contraction around him and he knew that he was already getting close to another round. As his body stopped trembling Gabriel pulled Sam’s hand up and before Sam could say anything, his middle finger was surrounded by the warmth of Gabriel’s mouth; the angel's tongue wrapping around it, running up and down the length of the digit, clearing it of his own cum. Gabriel’s eyes would still dark with lust as he held Sam’s attention adding another finger and then another.   
  
Three wet fingers slide in and out of Gabriel’s mouth and Sam was groaning as he became painfully hard inside of his lover’s warmth, his breath starting to pick up speed once again. “Gab…” it was all he could get out, watching the digits disappearing. Gabriel only smiled around the fingers, continuing to suck on them as his tongue moved over them, under them, and between them. “Fuck Gabriel!”  
  
Sam decided to take matters into his own hands, pulling his hand from Gabriel’s mouth he grabbed his lover’s butt cheeks and in a quick but not so graceful move he flipped them to lay across the length of the sofa with him on top, his hands holding him up with one on each side of Gabriel’s head. His wet hair stuck to his face but he didn’t care; he move between Gabriel’s legs, wrapping them around him, realigned himself to Gabriel’s entrance and drove home.   
  
“SAM!”   
  
Sam didn’t wait for Gabriel to get ready before pulling out and pushing back in, starting right off with a fast tempo. Sam kept moving. The pressure and pleasure once again building up, trying to find somewhere to flow, to release the heat from inside of him. He pounded into Gabriel over and over again, the angel moaned and groaned and, at one point laughed. The rain hammered against Sam’s back as Gabriel tighten his legs around Sam’s waist, one hand clawing down the hunter’s back leaving red marks as the other one slide between them to take care of himself. Sam groan at the mix of pleasure and pain, heat and cold, and he was soon falling off the edge again. Coming deep inside of Gabriel he cried out the angel’s name as he rode out his second orgasm of the night, Gabriel coming a few seconds after him. His arms shook unable to last any longer, he dropped down but there was only quick breathing coming from Gabriel as he landed on top of him. As they fought to get their breaths under control Sam felt warm strong arms wrapping around him, turning them onto their sides.   
  
“So…how do you…feel about…the rain?” Gabriel asked pushing Sam’s wet bangs from his eyes.  
  
“I think…I could…get use…to it.” Sam said smiling at the angel.  
  
Gabriel grinned, “Good…now…how do you feel…about one more go?”  
  
The angel placed his hands on Sam’s bottom and pulled him closer; Sam glanced down feeling something hard and sure enough, Gabriel was already to go. Sam sighed, wondering if it was because they would in the rain, in Gabriel’s element of water that was making the angel so sexually active tonight and if that was the case then he would have to find out when it was raining more often. He leaned forward kissing Gabriel, before moving them both to sitting positions; moving from the couch Sam kneeled in front of Gabriel, not caring about the mud.   
  
He had a feeling that this probably wasn’t what the weather man had in mind when he said to ‘cuddle up with your love one’ but the way Sam was seeing it, if it was going to be a long, wet, and cold night, it was going to be a enjoyably night.  
  


**THE END**


End file.
